


Sugar

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, even tho there isnt any sex i feel like thats worth putting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: jong is taem's sugar daddy but it's not that simplewarnings: cursing, sex mention, sugar daddy lifestyle





	1. Sugar

Soft beams of light glide into the room through translucent white curtains, landing on Taemin’s eyelids. He flutters his eyes open, yawning and stretching before extending an arm to see if Jonghyun is still laying beside him. He isn’t.

“Jonghyun?” Taemin calls, feeling a little disappointed to have missed Jonghyun’s sleepy face and whispery greeting. Hearing no response, Taemin groans and wraps himself in the plush comforter. Realistically, he should get up and check his undoubtedly busy schedule, but Jonghyun’s bed is just _so_ comfortable. It’s not Taemin’s fault that he’s fucking one of the richest guys in town, who can afford the nicest bedding money can buy.

Taemin nods to himself. Yes, many of his problems can be traced back to Jonghyun’s money. He wouldn’t be hungover all the time if Jonghyun stopped buying him fancy drinks. He wouldn’t have such a messy apartment if Jonghyun stopped giving him expensive presents. He wouldn’t be so sleep-deprived if Jonghyun stopped sending sappy texts at all hours of the night. If Jonghyun wasn’t so damn charming and wealthy, he’d probably have his shit together.

“Jonghyun?” Taemin tries again, figuring that if he’s gonna neglect his other arrangements, he might as well spend that wasted time with his favorite benefactor.

Calling Jonghyun his benefactor doesn’t feel right, though. It’s unprofessional as hell, obviously, but Taemin can’t pretend like their relationship is the typical sugar baby/sugar daddy thing. There’s just _something_ about him- the way he treats Taemin, the way he talks to him, those looks of actual devotion- that changes everything, but every time he’s about to tell Jonghyun about that _something_ , he stumbles over his words and ends up asking for another useless fucking gift.

“ _Daddy, where the fuck are you?_ ” Taemin yells, and finally hears Jonghyun pad into the bedroom.

“Sorry, I was in the shower. What is it?” Taemin peers out of his blanket cocoon, and is pleased to find Jonghyun wearing nothing but a towel, his brown hair and ridiculously toned chest still dripping wet.

“Good morning,” he smiles and bats his eyes, “I’m _lonely_.”

“Good morning, baby. Give me one sec, I’ll be right back,” Jonghyun flashes that bright, perfect grin, and Taemin feels that _something_ in his chest.

“Um, I-uh, wait,” Taemin gulps, and almost brings _it_ up, before coming to his senses, “I saw this sweater at Chanel the other day and-”

“Anything for you,” Jonghyun rolls his eyes and laughs, continuing out of the room. Taemin slumps back under the covers. This is all Jonghyun’s fault.


	2. Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoppin for a party dress n things get a lil spicy

Taemin assesses himself in the mirror, running his hands down the (very short) length of the slip dress. The black silk hangs nicely, and accentuates his petite frame. He’d probably pair it with a choker, but god knows what shoes. It’s cute, but is it party worthy?

Taemin sighs. Shopping is one of his favorite hobbies, but shopping for important parties is a fucking nightmare. If Jonghyun didn't gush over him all night while they mingled with rich assholes, Taemin wouldn't even bother. Stupid, charming, adorable Jonghyun forcing him to be his date at extravagant business parties.

“Jonghyun?” Taemin calls, peeping out from the fitting room curtain, “Could you come here? I need an opinion.” Taemin looks hot, obviously, but he's not in the mood to put on a fashion show for the entire store.

“Sure thing,” Jonghyun smiles, puts his business phone away, and slides into the tiny room.

“Is this dress fancy enough for the party next weekend?” Taemin twirls in order to fully demonstrate the look.

“Of course! It's more of a cocktail party than a formal party, Taem,” he smiles again, giving Taemin _that_ fucking feeling, and rubs the silky hem between his fingers.

“Yeah, but your friends are all _so_ rich and _so_ snobby,” he frowns, “I don't wanna make you look bad...”

“ _You_ ? Make _me_ look bad?” Jonghyun smushes Taemin’s cheeks between his palms, “You're the hottest, prettiest, loveliest human being on this planet, baby.”

“Shut up,” Taemin giggles, trying incredibly hard to ignore his face heating up. Jonghyun pecks Taemin’s immaculately lip-glossed lips, retracting with another fucking smile.

“So are you gonna get this dress then?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good because I gotta get out of this dressing room before I start fucking you, or something. I can only be in such a confined space with such a pretty boy for so long, you know,” Jonghyun winks like an dork.

“I’m positively _scandalized,_ ” Taemin gasps, placing a melodramatic hand on his chest.

“ _Riiiight_ ,” Jonghyun rolls his eyes, “Let’s stop and get you some matching underwear on the way home, yeah?”

“As long as they're from somewhere expensive, _daddy_.”

“Anything for you.”


	3. Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final (?) part in which things get a lil emotional

([these ](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/men/casanopump.html)r the shoes im referencing lmao)

 

“ _Taaaeeemminnnniiieeeeee,_ ” Jonghyun sings, bursting through the bedroom door.

“Yes?” Taemin turns from where he's evaluating his hair in the mirror. Jonghyun skips and twirls towards him, eagerly bestowing a bright red box.

“I have a present for you!”

Taemin immediately flings the box open to reveal black loafers adorned with gunmetal spikes.

“Are these? The Louboutins I saw yesterday?” he gasps.

“ _Yes_! Do you like them?” Jonghyun beams and bounces, looking a lot like an excited puppy. Without a word, Taemin sets the box on the dresser, presses his palms into his eyes, and suddenly starts to cry.

“Wh- what’s wrong?” Jonghyun reaches for Taemin, but he just backs away.

“This- I don’t what-” he sniffs, “I don’t want to do _this_ with you anymore...”

“ _Oh_. I, uh-” Jonghyun clenches his jaw, his eyes now filling with tears, too, “I understand. I can call someone to help pack up your stuff? We can arrange your last payment-”

“No, _no_ , you don’t- I...” Taemin gulps, looks up to the ceiling, and lowers his voice to a whisper, “I love you.”

Jonghyun says nothing; he just stares at Taemin with wide eyes. Taemin’s heart sinks. He’s just ruined everything. Jonghyun clearly doesn’t feel the same way, clearly doesn’t feel that _something_ . How could Taemin be so naive? It’s just a business relationship. He’s basically Jonghyun’s _employee_ for fuck’s sake-

Jonghyun wraps his arms around Taemin. Taemin sucks in a deep breath, trying his best not to cry even harder.

“I love you, too,” he whispers, a few of his tears landing on Taemin’s shoulder.

“Then why did you keep buying me stuff? Paying me to spend time with you? Why didn’t you just... tell me?”

“Because I’d do _anything_ for you.”


End file.
